


Nothing they can do can stop this army of two.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Malec Week [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hotel Dumort, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, Protective Raphael, Roof of the Hotel Dumort, Understanding Magnus, demon attack, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things go wrong the first night Magnus comes on patrol with them, the warlock ends up coming to the rescue. But with them now locked down in the DuMort, will Magnus have an ace up his sleeve to get them out of it despite his low supply of magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing they can do can stop this army of two.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted due to messed up tags D:

**Title:** Nothing they can do can stop this army of two.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** When things go wrong the first night Magnus comes on patrol with them, the warlock ends up coming to the rescue. But with them now locked down in the DuMort, will Magnus have an ace up his sleeve to get them out of it despite his low supply of magic?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Olly Murs and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for Malec Week Day 6 on Tumblr but posted late, Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

It had started out as any other night out patrolling around the city, the difference being that Magnus was accompanying them for the first time. When Alec had first learned that the warlock had told Lydia, who was sticking around to cover the institute while Alec worried about other things, that he wanted to be involved, the younger had immediately tried to get him to reconsider. But as he was coming to learn about his boyfriend when he set his mind to something he was stubborn.

“Alexander, I rarely get to see you because of all your patrols at the moment and even then it’s because one of you has got injured. I just want to help anyway that I can and if that means being in your presence then so be it.” Magnus said, from where he was buttoning some rather expensive looking fingerless black leather gloves on and summoning a dark sparkly blue ball of energy in his palm just to check they worked with his magic.

“I know, I just don’t want you getting hurt in the process of helping us that’s all. Not to mention I’ll be worrying about you all the time….” Alec faltered as he pulled on his jacket as something to distract him, afraid he’d crossed a line in their still relatively new relationship.

“Darling, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you don’t need to worry about me I promise.” Magnus said gently, cupping Alec’s face in his leather clad palms so their gazes met. “I can take care of myself.”

Alec offered him a small smile in response as their foreheads rested together, “I know that, just be extra careful for me? Please?”

“I’ll try.” Magnus agreed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips that had Alec eagerly leaning in for more. “Now let’s go to the Institute before your sister starts wondering where we are.”

Alec leaned in for another soft but prying kiss with a small smile before pulling back to grab his quiver and bow from beside the bed where he often left them when he was at Magnus’. He paused to push his seraph blade into the pocket of his jacket just in case before taking Magnus by the hand and leading him from the loft.

It had been a simple patrol of some hotspots where nests of Ravener, Shax and Moloch demons had popped up. Thankfully they weren’t the only Shadowhunters on patrol by a long shot since the number of demons lurking around was more than one group could handle. The amount of them seemed to have increased since Valentine managed to acquire the mortal cup along with his Parabatai. But somewhere between one hot spot and another they became under siege by all three types of demons more than the four of them could handle, even with Magnus keeping them enshrouded in a glittery blue bubble of a force field as they bulldozed their way through the crowd of demons. Unfortunately they had scouted away from the other groups leaving them on their own, a situation that Alec was hating more then anything with every passing second.

“We need to get to a safe house or somewhere to wait it out until they give up.” Magnus said, the smile that usually covered his lips replaced by gritted teeth behind a grimace as a shax demon jumped on to the top of the bubble in the hopes of popping it up instead just put a dent in it as it bounced off.

“Give up? Magnus you know they won’t, just take Alec and Isabelle and leave me to it. I’ll handle them.” Clary said with a look of determination on her face as she checked she had her seraph blade and edged towards the bubble ready to pass through it when Magnus gave her the chance.

“Biscuit don’t you dare! I promised Jocelyn I’d watch out for you so can one of you please grab her? I’m a bit busy at the moment.” Magnus said, sounding slightly strained as all his energy seemed to be flowing from his fingertips to power the bubble.

“I’ve got her, what are our options Magnus?” Isabelle asked, the three Shadowhunters crowded around the Warlock, Alec keeping his bow armed and aimed on the many demons that he was considering hitting with arrows through the bubble the moment he had the chance.

“Where are we right now in the city?” Magnus asked, strengthening the bubble with another blast of energy when the Demon Alec had just knicked with an arrow tried to lunge at it to reach them.

“Right in the middle between Pandemonium and the Hotel Dumort.” Clary said, though she still didn’t look happy at being restrained when she could have been doing something more helpful.

“OK, I need one of you to grab my phone from my pocket and text Raphael. Tell him we’re on the way and it’s an emergency.” Magnus said, letting out a deep breath as his eyes closed.

“On it.” Izzy said, taking Magnus’ sparkly phone from his blazer’s pocket, the screen lightening up with the lock screen of her brother and the warlock looking happily up at her.

“Alexander, darling can you please cover my back in case anyone tries to be sneaky. I don’t exactly have the energy for eyes in the back of my head right now.” Magnus said, the strain in his voice immediately ringing alarm bells at Alec and grabbing his attention.

“Magnus, are you ok?” Alec asked, moving closer to his boyfriend.

“Please save the concern for when I can appreciate it, darling.” Magnus murmured, offering him a small pained smile.

“OK,” Alec said, watching him carefully as he turned to face Magnus with an arrow aimed over his shoulder, though every so often his gaze would linger on Magnus’ face. On the fact his glamour was shattered leaving his real eyes glowing back at him.

“Raphael said he’s waiting for us.” Isabelle said, keeping her gaze on the warlock’s phone as she quickly sent him another message of thanks.

“Right, OK. Well everyone keep your eyes out and let’s start a steady pace to the DuMort.” Magnus said, swallowing as his fingers fidgeted to keep him focused and ensure his magic was still flowing, even if he could feel his energy steadily dwindling away.

The group quickened their pace, practically running the last few blocks, or at least Clary and Isabelle were while Alec stayed close to Magnus in case he fell. Isabelle’s whip was cracking out through the bubble along with Alec’s arrows while Clary stayed close to Magnus’ other side in case any demon made a move to grab him.

Finally they reached the entrance to the DuMort where Simon was stood at the open doorway, his eyes widening at the trail of demons following their lead. Thankfully the group managed to get in and the door close behind them with a click that soon echoed with the several thuds against it as Magnus shrunk the force field until it was just a minuscule bubble in the palm of his hand, letting out a sigh of relief when it winked away.

Isabelle and Clary followed Simon into the foyer while Alec glamoured his bow and quiver away as he guided Magnus after them. Raphael was sat on one of the gold couches where Simon had sunk down beside him though the clan leader stood at the sight of Magnus.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were being attacked by demons?” Raphael asked, Alec guiding the Warlock towards the couch opposite him.

“I told you it was an emergency, what else could constitute an emergency right now Raphael?” Magnus asked with a huff as he leaned back into the couch.

“But bringing them here? Couldn’t you have taken then somewhere else?” Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow at the elder.

“I’ll put up wards around the hotel if that will help you feel more at ease while we figure out what to do next.” Magnus suggested, even though his hands were shaking and he knew it would be scrapping the bottom of the barrel in terms of what magic he possessed. Something he knew Alec could tell no matter how he tried to appear his usual powerful self.

“Magnus, no. You must be severally depleted and exhausted.” Alec said softly, entwining their fingers together on the couch beside him.

“I promise you Alexander I’m fine. I’ll tell you otherwise.” Magnus assured, pecking a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek in the hopes of assuring him. But the younger didn’t look as convinced as Magnus closed his eyes and let a spark of magic grow in the palm of his hand before it disappeared to stretch itself around the DuMort.

“There. Now I’m going to the roof for a birds eye view so I can figure out what our options are.” Magnus said with a forced smile as he pushed himself to his feet and pushed his trembling hands into the pocket of his blazer.

“I’ll come with you.” Raphael said, giving Magnus a look like he knew what the warlock was doing before leading the way to the elevator.

“I guess all we can do is wait.” Isabelle sighed, threading her whip between her fingers uneasily as if the thought wasn’t the least bit comforting which Alec could definitely agree with.

“Yeah, wait.” Alec murmured, his gaze on the doorway Magnus and Raphael had passed through, a bad feeling lingering in the pit of his stomach.

XOX

“So why did you really bring them here when you could have easily portaled them back to your loft?” Raphael asked as they leaned over the edge of the roof, watching the crowd of demons engulfing the perimeter around the hotel.

“I only had enough magic to keep them shielded after helping them get rid of some bigger fish. I am sorry that we pulled your clan into the middle of this Raphael, but dealing with this alone really wasn’t an option.” Magnus said, feeling a numbness in his hand that often overcame him when his magic had reached its limit from supporting the makeshift ward around the hotel.

“It’s OK, maybe by sunrise they will have given up and you can escape through the back tunnels. Still you might want to have a Plan B just in case they don’t give up.” Raphael said, casting Magnus a look out the corner of his eye.

“And I have one, don’t worry…. But it’s way too risky in my current condition. For now let’s stick with Plan A and pray it works…” Magnus said, his voice faltering causing Raphael to turn to him as the warlock’s eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped against the wall.

“ _Idiota_..” Raphael sighed, managing to catch the warlock before he fell and carry him back into the hotel.

XOX

Alec sat beside the bed Raphael had set Magnus down on after alerting all the Shadowhunters that the Warlock had fainted. Part of Alec hadn’t been the least bit surprised with all the magic he had been using and seeing the exhaustion on his boyfriend’s face after they entered the hotel had been telling even while the other tried to shrug it off as nothing. Still with the wards up around the hotel, the force field and who knows how much energy he used up on a few demons before they were attacked it had obviously been more draining than he wanted to let him know.

His eyes flickered over Magnus’ sleeping features, lacing his fingers with those of the warlock’s closest to him, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb as he waited for him to wake up while Isabelle, Clary and the fledgling kept an eye on the demons.The Shadowhunter was just considering checking in with them when Magnus’ hand squeezed his own and the other's real eyes opened with a soft part smile part grimace crossing his face.

“Alexander…” Magnus croaked, squeezing Alec’s hand soothingly causing a crackle of magic to erupt between their intertwined fingers.

“You told me you were fine when you obviously weren’t.” Alec said softly, feeling Magnus stiffen beside him. “You don’t need to show off around me Magnus, I just want to you be OK.”

“Alexander…” Magnus started, though was quickly interrupted by Alec's continued concern.

“Don’t tell even _think_ of still telling me you were fine after Raphael saw you pass out Magnus. High Warlock or not, even I know that means you were anything but fine. So casting wards over the DuMort when you were knew you were running on empty was just a stupid thing to do.” Alec sighed, as Magnus pushed himself upright so his back rested against the headboard of the bed.

“I did it because there was no guaranteeing that we would be safe otherwise. I would have never forgiven myself if I’d saved that minuscule bit of magic up instead of doing what I could.” Magnus said, brushing his free hand against Alec’s cheek soothingly, relieved when the Nephilim leaned into the touch.

“And how’s your magic now dare I ask?” Alec asked gently, meeting his gaze with a slight look of concern in his eyes that made Magnus' heart melt.

“Half way back to full strength, you’d be surprised what a good sleep can do. Still I have a plan to get rid of the demons, it might be risky and I’ll need a bit of a boost.” Magnus said cautiously, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

“Then take my strength, whatever you need to keep yourself going so this night can be over.” Alec said, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Magnus’ hand where their hands were still intertwined.

“Darling, are you sure?” Magnus asked, a look of uncertainty and self restraint on his face.

“Am I sure about what? About letting you take my strength like you did before? Because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.” Alec said with a small smile of attempted reassurance.

“I know you did angel and while I appreciate it, this isn’t just a little bit top up so I can finish healing Luke. This is so much more and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because I couldn’t control myself.” Magnus said, only just restraining saying the word' dangerous' because he knew even that wouldn’t be enough to make Alec reconsider. He was always willing to put himself out to help others no matter what it meant for his own safety, something that Magnus refused to do himself.

“I know, Magnus. But I trust you not to take more than you need. Please, let me help you with this.” Alec said, brushing the fingers of his free hand against Magnus’ cheek and leaning in for a deep reassuring kiss that had Magnus practically melting against him.

“OK, Alexander. You’ve talked me into it, like always.” Magnus breathed, causing Alec to smile as he kissed the back of the other’s hand again as they both closed their eyes.

Alec fixated like he had the last time he left Magnus take his strength on finding the source and opening it like a dam that he was feeding to Magnus, the warlock keeping his attention on the point where they were connected and guided the energy to where he could store it until he needed it. When Magnus felt the magic was replenished to the limit he cut the connection and opened his eyes as Alec opened his to offer him a smile.

“Thank you my darling.” Magnus whispered with a soft kiss to the back of his hand.

“So what happens now?” Alec asked, looking at him imploringly.

“Follow me to the roof and I’ll show you.” Magnus smiled, pushing himself off the bed with his and Alec’s hands still entangled as he led the Shadowhunter from the room.

It was getting closer to sunrise, explaining the absence of any vampires lurking around making it seem eerier than normal, but Magnus didn’t focus on that for the moment as they reached the roof to the sight of the sun peeking over the horizon. There was no sign of Isabelle or Clary who must have called it a night when Simon did in one of the many guest rooms which was definitely going to make it easier. The couple looked over the edge of the roof at the hoards of demons still lurking patiently around the hotel. Magnus let out a deep breath as he took his hand from Alec’s, his magic flaring like two gradually expanding dark blue flames in the palm of his hands, his glamour dropping again so his cat's eyes looked over the edge of the roof. He looked so much like the Magnus Alec remembered meeting for the first night they met, deadly and dangerous with an alluring edge that made him want to know more.

With another deep breath, Magnus was sending the enlarged blue flames down over the edge of the building, sparks flickering as the magic reacted with the wards, before it encircled the block surrounding the hotel where all the demons were. The energy engulfed them in the magical flames, swiftly turning them to ash in a flash as if nothing had ever existed there before. Magnus’ arms were shaking with the sheer intensity and pure power it was taking to consume every individual demon with the magic, even going to the extreme of creating an invisible magical barrier to enclose them and make sure none of them escaped. But soon enough all signs of any demons so much as existing were gone in a blue flash, leaving the street empty again and Magnus leaning against the wall for support as he reigned the magic back in. Alec immediately going to him once the magical flames were gone.

“There, all done.” Magnus murmured breathlessly into Alec’s neck as the Shadowhunter held him close to support his drained frame.

“That was amazing. Are you OK?” Alec asked, Magnus looking up at him with his glamor now back in place.

“Oh believe me darling I’m perfect. They don’t call me the high warlock of Brooklyn for nothing remember?” Magnus said letting out a shaky laugh as his real eyes brushed over Alec's features.

“Yeah, no kidding. Come on let’s go tell the others we can get back to the institute.” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“Why don’t instead we let them sleep and we stay up here enjoying the sunrise hm?” Magnus purred, backing Alec’s lanky frame up against the wall and grazing his fingertips against Alec’s deflect rune teasingly causing a shudder to run through Alec’s body as the Shadowhunter’s arms wrapped around the small of his back to bring him closer.

“Sounds perfect to me.” Alec smiled, catching Magnus’ lips in a mind blowing kiss, the heat of the morning sun engulfed them, perfectly welcome after a long cold dangerous night.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
